Shade's Goodbye, his last hours out of Hell
Tell the Tales Two girls, one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other possessed pink hair and one blue eye and a silver one, were sitting around some old photos of a man with raven black hair, crimson eyes and, a leather jacket. The two loved him for different reasons, and his death had greatly affected them. The blonde began talking, "Myst, why would he just die like that? Margin was there too. What were they up against?" Myst, the pink haired one replied, "Something so powerful that it overwelmed them. That is all there is to combat, the strong win, the weak fall. But, Shade was the best of us Shingami, he would go out of his way to help everyone. He even swore to kill my Ex-boyfriend." As they spoke, with a sound like fire, a man appeared on the stoop of the building they lived in. His appearance was just like the man in the photos. It was him, Shade Kagekyo. He rang the doorbell, trying not to get moody. Myst opened the door for the man, but because he wore a hood, she could not see his face. "Who are you?" Did he dare speak? No Loran would hear him, so he bent down to look his sister in the eye and put his finger to his lips. Using a new power of his, he projected his thoughts into her mind, "I am he who was slain, yet I have been reborn. Now go get Loran, but do NOT say a word" Myst knew from his calm voice, that it was him, her brother, in the flesh. Well as fleshy as a soul could be. Loran walked behind Myst and demanded that the stranger remove his hood, and as he did so, a look of pure joy spread across her face. "Shade-kun! How are you..." She trailed off, not wanting to scare her now-reborn boyfriend. "Hey. Swear that no matter what I say, you won't freak out on me, and in my tale lies your answer. The girls aggred to his demand, almost as soon as he said so. "Want to sit down Shade?" Loran invited. He gladly accepted a seat, beat from a earlier fight with the most powerful demon ever, Echo Ichimaru, also known as Kasou. Shade began recounting his "death". "Ok, When I arrived to the place where my best friend, Margin Heart, was fighting for his life, I was a little late to the party. But anyway, even my shadow powers and Margin's chains were ineffective. The foe, the Cardinals. Seven over powered demons." "Wait, demons are real?" Myst asked, afraid her bro flipped his lid. "Yep. But let's just say they screwed with my shdows. In the end, I had over 100 in play. But I tried to summon one more, to save Margin. Truth be told, it killed me. But I woke up and I prayed." Loran's turn to ask.something, "You never pray. So, who are you?" "I am myself. Can I continue? Time's ticking, and yes I called out to God and the Devil, to show me their power. Bael, the devil himself, heeded my call. I sold my soul. But I became new, yet still me. I fell into a trap. I became a slave to those I wanted to kill. So I opted to exchange a girl who interfered for Margin. I'll tell you this, I lost. Got sent to Hell, But I was given a two hour limit to say goodbye." Sorrowful Scars Never Lie "That leaves around ninty minutes left right? Or is Hell time a little faster?" Loran seemed downcast knowing that Shade would need to leave soon. "Time cannot be altered, no matter what. Unless you count the Dangai, of course." "Brother, before you go, can you play a song for me? Say Goodnight by Bullet for My Valentine." Myst always heard Loran talk of how Shade could play any song and never error. Loran got up and dug around for a black bass guitar that had red angel wings painted on it. "Sure thing sis." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eNXepOgTNs "That was the acoustic version right? Sounds too mellow for a metal track." Myst was enthralled at Shade's skill at both bass and vocals. Shade got up and told them that he will need to leave sooner than expected, about ten minutes before the time he was alloted. "Something came up. If all goes well I can spare you what is to come. Look, if we invade here, I can ask to have a group of demons protect you. Bael will want me to grovel and beg like a dog for it, but I could let him to anything he wants to me. As long as he says you will be spared, ok?" Shade wanted to stay, but felt that if he did, Greed would kill him (again). As they parted ways, Shade stole some Reshi from the air and made the most beautiful ring, pure black with a gold stripe, and knelt down before Loran and asked "Will you marry me, if I come back?" "Yes Shade-kun, I will!" As she spoke Shade vanished, retuning to Hell using Kogeru. Returning to his room, Shade broke down, tears streaming down his face. "Can I escape this Hell? I know if I turn on him, Bael will kill them first. The only chance that exists is if every Hell-Hunter was ready to die and overthrow the beast. We need to unite, albeit in a calm manner, as to not alert the Cardinals." He seemed sure of this idea. "Problem Solved." Sadow smirked, leaning against the open door to his room "Sounds like a bold plan. Think it'd work?" He turns to him "What, you heard that? And yeah, I'm sure." Sadow nods in return and adds "I'm in. I'll alert the others on the plan then." "Good, that way, we can strike as one. Even Bael won't be ready for it." Shade smirked that his depressed thought led to the gratest coup d' etat in history.